


Anyone You Can Do

by BarrelOfFun



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, Cuckolding, Domination, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Tentacles, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrelOfFun/pseuds/BarrelOfFun
Summary: After one too many taunts, Vaggie snaps and challenges Alastor to a competition of a carnal nature, with disastrous results for the poor moth demon.[NSFW, Maledom, Tentacles, BDSM]
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Anyone You Can Do

A hotel can a vast administrative mess. A hotel with only one permanent guest really shouldn’t produce this much paperwork. But as Vaggie, nominally the manager of the Hazbin Hotel, signed off on yet another delivery order, she couldn’t help but be exhausted by the mountain of work ahead of her.

Maybe it was Husk constantly trying to sneak extra alcohol into his delivery orders? Or Niffty ‘helpfully’ cleaning up her desk by burning all the papers she had left out. Or Angel Dust just being himself for more than five minutes. Everything about that was enough to cause her to die a second time.

But if there was one irksome issue in the Hotel that stood out above all others, it would be the one currently reclining in a chair across the desk from her.

Alastor, the Radio Demon.

“Why so glum my dear?” The deer demon in question grinned, “Surely a bit of administrative busywork hasn’t ruined your chipper attitude?”

Vaggie growled, pen creaking ominously in her grip, “And where exactly is your half of the work? You agreed to handle the requisition and permission forms for renovations.”

“Oh, nothing but a minor inconvenience! Why, it barely took a stride from my step.” He snapped his fingers, causing a portal of swirling black energy to appear above the desk. From the portal, tentacles the colour of the abyss itself gently lowered a stack of papers.

A stack of papers that towered over Vaggie’s completed pile.

“Simplicity itself my dear!” Alastor laughed.

The pen shattered in her hand, soaking the incomplete form she had been working on in ink.

“Well,” She snarled, “What about Niffty’s request for a gardener?” She snatched the maid’s request form from her desk and scanned it again, “One who is ‘Tall and muscled and cleans up well’?”

“Already taken care of!” Alastor laughed again, his radio voice crackling in the background, “I called in a favour, and an impeccable horticulturist by the name of Antonio shall be showing up on the morrow. Shirtless of course, as per request.”

Vaggie groaned, “You could have just said no.”

“Nonsense! Niffty works hard to keep this place spick and span.” He idly drew one finger across her desk, picking up absolutely no dust. “She deserves something special. And, honestly, the garden does need some work.”

“Well what about Angel Dust?!” She grabbed another paper, “He left a suggestion saying ‘this place would get way more customers if everyone is in maid outfits. Put Husk in a maid outfit. Do it you pussies.’”

Once more Alastor snapped his fingers, causing Angel Dust’s ‘suggestion’ to burst into flames, “As hilarious as it would be to dress dear Husker up like that, I must decline that request. It would not fit the Hotel’s professional image.”

“And you’re going to be the one to tell Angel that?”

Alastor’s grin grew as the world around him began to blur. Demonic energy rearranged reality, runic symbols of great and terrible power appearing in the air around the overlord.

“If I must.”

“No!” Vaggie almost leapt from her seat in her haste to stop the Radio Demon, “I’m sure he’ll get the picture.”

“Well if you insist.” He smiled, back to his normal, albeit still far from harmless, self, “So then, what shall we do with the rest of this fine afternoon?”

Grabbing a new pen from her drawer, Vaggie pulled out a replacement for the form she had previously ruined, “You can do whatever horrifying things you want. I have to finish up this paperwork.”

In a rare occurrence, Alastor’s perpetual grin turned into a frown, “Why that’s no fun at all. Why don’t you let me handle that my darling colleague? It would only take a snap.”

He raised his fingers, ready to summon some damned assistance, only to pause when he found a harpoon pointed at his face. He chuckled, idly moving the sharp tip away from his nose.

“Ah, you’d prefer to do it yourself! Wonderful! I do so love to see people struggle with burdens clearly beyond them. Desperately putting in their all, vainly fighting against the weight of their own weakness! Like Sisyphus! What a guy!”

“Okay you know what!” Vaggie slammed her pen down, shattering it and inadvertently ruining all the paperwork she had completed so far. “That’s the last straw!”

“Oh?” Alastor tilted his head with a smirk.

“You come into this hotel, my home, waving your big demon energy around and expecting to be treated like a king! Charlie, innocent cinnamon roll that she is, doesn’t immediately throw you out on your ear like any sane person would do. No! ‘cus she believes in redemption! In second chances!”

Vaggie leapt onto her desk, crouching and point her harpoon at the smug face of the Radio Demon.

“But you! You take it all and treat it like! Like some kind of joke! Is that all this place is to you?”

Alastor hummed, “Maybe.”

“Well no more! I’m sick of your superior attitude.”

With one graceful motion, Alastor rose to his feet. And kept rising. The shadows in the room darkened and the hiss of radio static pervaded the air as Alastor seemed to loom over everything, somehow appearing much larger than the room itself. The air itself became heavy as the Overlord of Hell let out a sigh.

“But, my dear,” He intoned, one clawed finger against Vaggie’s chin and raising her head to meet his glowing eyes, “I am superior.”

Vaggie struggled to meet the Radio Demon’s burning gaze, but somehow she managed it. Though her knees were shaking there was a part of her that refused to give in. She refused to submit to this man. She would prove him wrong.

“Oh yeah, you’re not the best at everything!”

And suddenly the crushing presence of Alastor’s demon presence vanished, freeing her. Vaggie gasped in relief as her fellow manager simply straightened his suit as though nothing had happened.

“Is that so?” He grinned, “Enlighten me then, my dear, in which area do you excel beyond me?”

Vaggie shrunk back. She wasn’t sure what she could beat Alastor in. He was faster, stronger, and more powerful than her in every way. He even managed to beat her at managing the hotel, the one area she should be able to be his better. Everything seemed to come effortlessly to that damned asexual fiend.

Wait a second.

She smirked, crossing her arms, and cocking her hips confidently.

“I’m better at fucking than you are.”

Alastor blinked, his smile dropping. For a moment he seemed at a complete loss as to what to respond. No witty response, antagonising comment or even mocking laughter. Vaggie smirked at his poleaxed expression, gleeful at finally knocking the Radio Demon down a peg.

Then he began to laugh.

A chuckle that started at the back of his throat, growing louder as his maniacal grin grew, until he was practically holding his sides. Vaggie took a hesitant step back, nearly falling off her desk as she attempted to retreat from the insane demon.

“Challenge accepted my dear!”

“What!?”

Ignoring her, Alastor continued, “But, of course, we shall need a judge!”

Still deaf to her protests, he snapped his fingers. Beside him, another of his hell-blasted portals opened beside him and out fell-

“Charlie?” Vaggie whirled on Alastor, “What game are you playing you creep?”

Alastor chuckled darkly as he helped the Princess of Hell to her feet. She looked around in confusion whilst rubbing her head.

“Why! The game that you challenged me to of course!”

“Al? Vaggie? What’s going on?” Charlie stood shakily.

“Not to worry Sweetheart!” Alastor said, sidling up beside her and laying an arm around her shoulders. “You’ve been specially selected as the judge of a little competition our dear Vaggie has challenged me to!”

“A challenge? Vaggie what did you do?” Charlie frowned, looking almost heartbreakingly disappointed.

“Nothing! I swear.”

“She challenged me to a nigh-impossible task, hoping that I would crumble before her! Hah! She’ll soon find that this host does not give up the stage so easily.” The lights in the room began to darken as Alastor worked his magic.

Oblivious, Charlie asked, “What sort of challenge?”

“A challenge of carnal expertise of all things!” Alastor stated, causing the Princess beside him to stiffen, “But first we must set the stage and get our judge ready.”

“What do you-woah!”

Before Charlie could finish protesting, Alastor spun her around. Using his reality warping powers, he changed her clothing as he had when they first met, though this time far more provocatively. Her pants faded into a criss-cross pattern, tightening into black pantyhose around her long pale legs. Her jacket shrunk down, keeping its red colouration but tightening itself to her curves until she was left wearing a strapless corset. Her white dress shirt disappeared almost entirely, leaving her delicate shoulders and arms bare save for the buttoned cuffs that remained. Her bowtie remained mostly untouched, though it did become tighter and thicker. More of a collar than a tie.

Finally, atop her head a headband with large floppy ears appeared, whilst a boof of white floor graced her derriere.

Vaggie stared slack-jawed at her girlfriends’ new getup. On one hand, she felt like she should be leaping across the desk and stabbing Alastor in his smug face. On the other hand, maybe she should thank the Radio Demon. Charlie looked amazing right now and it was certainly distracting her from her anger.

Black pantyhose barely managed to conceal the shiningly white skin beneath, drawing Vaggie’s eyes up the tempting trail towards Charlie’s hips. The crimson corset was clearly tight, and she could see how it dug temptingly into her girlfriend’s crotch, outlining Charlie’s pussy perfectly. From there, Vaggie couldn’t help but keep looking up, following the curves to a far more pronounced bust than usual. The corset forced Charlie’s breasts up, two perfect globes of pale fresh that heaved with each deep breath that the bunny girl took. Not to mention how that bowtie collar clamped around her neck, or the panting gasps she was taking to try to regain her breath from the sudden transformation.

“Vaggie?! What’s happening?” 

“Alastor you freak! Stay away from her!” Vaggie attempted to step forward to defend her girlfriend from the dangerous predator that had ensnared her, only to be forced back as shadowy tendrils grabbed at her limbs. Bound, she was helpless to watch as Alastor slid behind Charlie and placed his filthy claws on her shoulders.

“Sit back and enjoy the show my dear!” He laughed cruelly, “I do so love a captive audience! Ha ha!”

With a laugh, his hands moved down to grope more of Charlie’s defenceless body. The Princess of Hell gasped as one clawed hand dug into her breast, only to be left entirely breathless as Alastor’s other hand snaked between her thighs. Shocked at the sudden violation, she stared up at the Radio Demon with doe-like eyes as his fingers began to work at her. She could feel herself getting wetter as his expert hands danced with grace over her pussy. 

Although she loved Vaggie, Charlie couldn’t deny that she had always found Alastor’s raw charisma and presence attractive. He was electrifying in a way. A terrifyingly intimidating presence that could, on a whim, destroy any who crossed him. She still remembered watching him destroy the Sir Pentious’ Zeppelin on the first day they had met. The look of sheer malevolent glee upon his face at that time had left her panties soaked, something that she had never admitted to Vaggie.

He continued to rub at her, bringing forth gasps and moans. Arousal began to drip down her legs, soaking the black pantyhose, as she got closer and closer to climax. The hand that had been assaulting her tit suddenly pulled back, only to move up and grasp at her throat, lightly choking her. Charlie couldn’t help herself anymore. Desperately, her right hand clawed at her unattended breasts, pulling at her nipple, and heightening her pleasure as she assisted with Alastor’s assault upon her. She was getting close now.

“Alastor!” She moaned out, “Please, don’t- “

She wasn’t sure how she wanted to finish that sentence. Don’t stop? Don’t touch me? Her head was a whirl with lust and overwhelmed by being on the brink of the most delicious orgasm of her life. She was about to cum, from something as simple as being rubbed through clothing by this domineering man. She was going to be reduced to needy mess, begging for more, in front of her girlfriend. A girlfriend who was looking on in shock and biting her own lip in need.

“Not quite yet sweetheart!” Alastor himself explained, suddenly stepping back.

Despite herself, Charlie released a whine of need as he released her. She had been on the very brink. Just a little more and she would have had her release.

“Now now, don’t look so upset! You’ll have plenty of chance for that soon I’m sure. But first, let’s dispense with the formalities.” 

A snap of his fingers and a surged of demonic energy filled the room. The walls shifted, appearing to be covered with eldritch runes which shifted and blurred. Whispers filled the corners of the room, the shadows there lengthening to accommodate their new occupants. Terrible secrets, enough to drive a man from his sanity, echoed throughout the confines of the office as Alastor’s terrible powers took a hold of the space.

Dark tendrils of rose from burning portals around the two girls, grasping at them. Vaggie gasped as a thick tendril, surprisingly warm, slipped beneath her dress to grasp her embarrassingly drenched underwear. She attempted to fight back, but the tentacles restraining her limbs had no give and held her firmly in place. Weakly, she watched a bulging tentacle slither under her dress, beneath her bra and between her tits. Emerging from her neckline, it waved lewdly in her face, almost touching her lips. She attempted to bite it, but it merely pulled back, straining at the dress.

Across the Room, Charlie was not faring any better. Tentacles had risen from portals around her to restrain each limb, though she wasn’t pulling against them too hard. Instead, she was fully absorbed by the one of Alastor’s shadow clones, which had risen up in front of her to grasp her chin. Staring into the umbral copy’s blue glowing chin, she shook as it loomed over her. She did not fight back as its sharply grinning mouth claimed her own. Instead she moaned into the rough kiss, her legs trembling as a moan built in her throat. She closed her eyes, leaning further into the kiss.

“Now the game really begins!”

Snapping out of their reverie, the two girls watched impotently, as their clothes were ripped from them. The tentacle that had been rubbing against the front of Vaggie suddenly pulled away, effortlessly tearing her dress and bra along with it. At the same time, the thinner tendril that had been slowly wrapping around her panties, inadvertently playing with her dripping pussy, ripped them away. Bound, she was left helpless in just her stockings and bow, arousal clearly on display.

The shadow clone that had been claiming Charlie’s mouth pulled away as well, its haunting grin returning as it released her chin. Instead, its clawed fingers dug into the corset that covered her shame and, without the slightest bit of effort, tore it away. Charlie’s pale breasts spilled forth from their confines, nipples hard as they were released. A veritable flood of arousal dripped from her exposed lips as the air touched them. Restrained, aroused and naked, Charlie stared across the room helplessly at her similarly stricken girlfriend.

“Showtime.” Alastor growled, suddenly replacing his shadow beside Charlie.

Whilst the two had been distracted by their own predicament, Alastor had evidently got rid of his own confining clothes and now stood before the two lovers in all his glory. Pale and slender, the tall demon was far from the most muscled man in hell, yet his lithe form and sharp clothes hid the strength beneath. Lean muscles adorned his chest and arms. Mostly hairless, save for a well-groomed triangle of red hair upon his chest which pointed down to the most surprising part of the Radio Demon.

An impressively girthy penis, erect like a tower of flesh between his legs. As the two female lovers stared at it, mesmerised, it twitched as the vein along the length pulsed. One of Alastor’s clawed hands wrapped around his length, giving it a single slow pump. He observed how both of his prey’s eyes followed his hands movements. Even Vaggie, the man-hating lesbian, couldn’t help but admire the overlord’s dominant dick as he worked his hand up and down it.

Charlie was in a far worse state. Being so close to Alastor, she could smell the heavy scent that filled the air. Her eyes roamed over the deer demon’s naked form, eventually looking onto his length as he hypnotically stroked it. She barely even realised the tentacles holding her limbs were moving her, manoeuvring her until she hung suspended in the air. Limbs spread and helpless, she was lifted until she was face first with that enthralling cock. 

Resting one hand in the Princess’ hair, Alastor rested his girthy cock upon her face, enjoying the slight whimper that she let out as she went cross-eyed staring at the intimidating length. Staring over at Vaggie, Alastor’s dark heart soared to see the devastated look upon her face. He was similarly entertained by the way she was desperately rubbing her thighs together at the sight of him dominating her girlfriend.

She’d get what she had coming to her. Eventually. But for now, Alastor merely beamed at the helpless hotel manager, enjoying the way she bit her lower lip when he rubbed his cock over Charlie’s face.

“Vaggie! I have a joke for you.” He announced suddenly. “What did the princess say when she went to the ball?”

Blinking at the non-sequitur, Vaggie stared in shock, snapping out of her lustful state for a moment.

“What are you talking about you damned freak?”

Tightening his grasp upon Charlie’s golden hair, he shoved his hips forward and forced himself into the Princess’ throat, which bulged obscenely as she struggled to take his girth. She gagged around the dick suddenly lodged in her throat, eyes watering. Despite this, her tongue began to work the underside of his cock, desperate to please her new master in the madness of lust.

“Gaghk!” She gargled out around his thick, encompassing length.

“Exactly!” Alastor laughed, thrusting his hips as he began to truly facefuck the daughter of a fallen angel, “Now that’s comedy!”

Worshipping Alastor’s length with her mouth and throat, the Princess of Hell found herself in her own personal heaven. She was inexperienced with sex, and though she knew she found men attractive this was her first time ever being intimate with one. It was overwhelming. As he thrust down her throat, forcing her head further and further down his length, she felt the thrill of pleasure run through her. Her legs trembled as she approached the brink of orgasm again. Being dominated so utterly felt amazing and, though it pained her, she wasn’t sure Vaggie would ever be able to make her feel this way. The betrayal of it heightened the pleasure even further as, with one final thrust, Alastor succeeded in getting his full length lodged Charlie’s throat.

As she lay there, suspended and helpless with her nose buried in the crimson pubic hair of the Radio Demon, she found herself joyful. She had always been passionate about bringing joy to others. Now she just wanted to bring joy to Alastor, to worship his cock and be his good little cocksucking pet. She wanted this wonderful dick to be her entire life. Maybe she could convince Vaggie to join her. Her heart swelled along with her loins at the thought of her and her girlfriend, cheek to cheek, licking and sucking at Alastor’s cock. 

She felt the cock pulse, sending a thrum through her, as Alastor began to cum straight down her throat. A seemingly endless load began to fill her stomach with warmth. Pulling back, Alastor painted the inside of her throat before filling her mouth with his delicious seed. Releasing himself from her mouth, Alastor continued to cum, painting the Princess’ face and marking her as his own. Gazing down with a cruel pride at the mess he had made of Charlie, Alastor began to chuckle.

Grasping her hair, he dragged Charlie over to hang before Vaggie so that she could observe the mess he had made of her girlfriend. Streaks of tears and semen ran down her face, whilst drool and more seed dripped from her lips. Her hair was wild, and her eyes barely focussed on Vaggie’s own. Suddenly recognising her girlfriend, Charlie lunged forward as much as she could in her restraints, locking her lips onto Vaggie’s own.

Vaggie’s protests were muffles by Charlie’s tongue thrusting into her mouth. A salty, surprisingly tasty load of Alastor’s cum was forced into her mouth by Charlie. The Princess, lust maddened, began to swap the Radio Demon’s semen with her formerly lesbian girlfriend. She couldn’t help it. She was full of love and lust and wanted to share it with everyone.

Vaggie was similarly compromised. She couldn’t help but moan helplessly into Charlie’s frantic kiss, drinking down the cum that was fed to her. She hated men. She hated their dicks and their cum. But this was different, she told herself. This was Charlie feeding her a man’s cum. That was probably fine.

So focussed was she on the kiss that she missed the sound of a nether portal opening beneath her nethers. A thick and bulging tendril of dark energy emerged, perfectly positioned below Vaggie’s inexperienced pussy. She was used to fingers and tongues, maybe the occasional dildo.

She was not prepared for the sudden thrust of the turgid tentacle right into her pussy. She shrieked in pain, releasing Charlie’s mouth, and cursed frantically in Spanish. Her string of swearing quickly became more incoherent though as the tentacle continued to thrust into her, filling her utterly in a way she had never been filled before. Shrieks of pain turned to pleasure as the tentacle began to overwhelm her. A smaller tendril, thinner than its thrusting brethren, tickled the outside of her thigh and reached around her spread hole until it found her clit. It began to play with her sweet spot, driving her over the edge. She came right there, juices soaking the tentacle that continued to thrust, relentlessly, into her pussy as she rode out her orgasm.

With love in her eyes, Charlie stared at her girlfriend as she accepted the pleasure that Alastor was showing them. No doubt soon she would be of the same mind as the Princess and be worshipping cocks along with her. Speaking of which, Charlie was feeling curiously empty. Twisting in her restraints, she stared at Alastor, who was posed behind her. One of his hands rested on her ass, clawed fingers digging noticeably into the pale flesh, whilst the other held his length ready to enter her.

She moaned in anticipation, ready for the thrust that never came. Confused, she stared back at the Radio Demon who merely grinned even wider at her powerless predicament. 

“Beg for it.” He growled, “Tell me what you really want. What do you,” he teased the tip his girthy cock against her soaked pussy lips, “desire?”

Hesitating, Charlie glanced back at her wonderful girlfriend. Two more tendrils had joined the fun on the moth demon, latching onto her tits and playing with her stiff nipples. Vaggie, usually so proud and bitingly snarky, was helpless under their assault. All she could do was moan, shriek and let out increasingly incoherent Spanish swears. As Charlie drank in the sight of her tentacle addicted girlfriend, she decided. 

“Please fuck me Master. Please fuck my slutty pussy.” She whimpered, “It’s yours. I’m yours. Please fuck me until all I can think about is your glorious cock. Master! Please fill me full of your cum!”

“Well,” he grinned, positioning himself and grabbing her hips with both hands, “If you insist.”

He thrust forward and Charlie’s world exploded. The length filled her completely, plumbing her depths and causing her to orgasm immediately. As she shrieked out her orgasm, it was muffled when Vaggie suddenly leaned forward and stole her lips into a kiss. Their tongues battled for control as they were both fucked by the Radio Demon.

Hearing her girlfriend moaning out an orgasm into her mouth, an orgasm caused by another lover, Vaggie came to a revelation. She should not have challenged Alastor. The Overlord of Hell held a power and charisma that neither of them could match. And now he was their overlord as well. Her walls finally breaking down, Vaggie accepted both her defeat and her new master.

Alastor’s pace was rough, his fingers clawing into the Princess’s hips and leaving red marks behind on her pale flesh. He fucked her relentlessly, every inch of his demonic strength being used to ruin Charlie’s pussy as she had requested of him. Alastor, after all, always fulfilled his end of the deal.

Wrapping one hand around her long blonde hair, he pulled her head back, breaking her frantic kiss with Vaggie and eliciting a gasp of pleasure from Charlie. Using her hair as a rein, he began to pick up the pace. With her mouth free, Charlie began to babble as she was fucked so intensely that she couldn’t feel her legs.

“Fuck. Yes! Please, Master, please fuck me!” She groaned, hands clenching in their bindings, “Fuck me harder! Fuck! FUCK!”

With a howl, Charlie hit her peak and went beyond it. Feeling his pet’s pussy shuddering around his length, Alastor felt his own orgasm approaching and decided to make the finale something special. Pulling out of Charlie’s grasping cunt was particularly difficult, especially due to the heart-breaking whine of disappointment she made as her master’s cock left her. But she was quickly silenced as she was spun around in the air. Landing on her knees beside her fellow pet, Charlie quickly found herself bound in a similar way, with black tentacles playing with her sensitive pussy and tits.

Alastor loomed over the two sluts, stroking his length as he stared down in victory at his masterpiece. The two proud owners of the Happy Hotel were gazing up at him in adoration, addled by lust and love of his cock. He had definitely won this challenge, but it never hurt to really drive a point in.

“Open wide.” He commanded, and sadistic pleasure bloomed in him as the two former lovers did so, pressing their faces together and opening their mouths wide. Charlie even went as far as sticking her tongue out, anticipating the treat that was coming.

A muttered word in an ancient language caused the energies of Hell to surge through Alastor for a moment, granting him increased strength, power and virility. Empowered by the dark magics, he stroked himself to completion. The first sprat landed directly on Charlie’s offered tongue, just as he had intended. The second went into Vaggie’s mouth, who quickly swallowed the cum down like the delicious treat it was.

And he kept cumming. The empowered virility of the dark blessing allowed Alastor to continue cumming long after logic said that he should be spent. He painted Charlie’s face almost entirely before moving onto Vaggie, until both sluts were soaked in his seed. Dripping semen onto their breasts, his two latest conquests were left panting as they desperately licked up all the cum that their tongues could reach.

Feeling generous, Alastor twirled one finger. Obeying his command, the tentacles binding his two pets turned them until they were pressed against each other, their breasts mashed together as the tendrils bound them together. Accepting their new position, the two began to frantically lick his cum from the other, occasionally stopping to share a passionate kiss and swap his semen between their mouths. 

Grinning, Alastor snapped his fingers, instantly cleaning and re-dressing himself. Observing the ruin he had brought upon the once-proud Vaggie and the innocent Charlie, he congratulated himself. Looming over the two, he took a moment to pat the moth demon who had been so foolish to challenge him.

“Well, I would say that is decided quite conclusively wouldn’t you my dear?” He beamed as she merely moaned before trying to get another mouthful of cum from her girlfriends dripping cheek. “Quite so!”

Turning away from the two sluts, he left them there, bound and being fucked relentlessly by shadowy limbs from the nether realms. Before he left, he turned back once more.

“Do try to remember this,” He straightened his suit and summoned his cane, “before you try and challenge me again. Next time, I will broadcast you’re defeat to the entire Pentagram. The show of the century!”

Laughing, he left the office, idly locking the door behind him. The magic powering those tentacles would last at least a few hours, though he was not sure his two victims would last nearly that long. 

Winning felt good.

**Author's Note:**

> The longest smut-fic I have ever written. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it.
> 
> Interested in supporting a new smut artist? Please check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/barreloffun)
> 
> More stories, both smut and not, to come so please leave comment to feed a starving writer. Enjoy!


End file.
